What Are Sisters For
by LightningZebracorn
Summary: Spain and Fem!Spain and Romano who doesn't know there is a Fem!Spain. Silly little confused one-shot. Spamano, Fem!Spain is just there to help.


**Hey there, this is my first fic I'm posting on the site, it's unbeta'd but I'm pretty confident there shouldn't be any errors that are too painful to get through. It's Spamano boyXboy but nothing happens, the rating is completely lovely Lovi's fault, that mouth of his. ;) Anyway I thought it'd be good to post something small before I dive into the monster chapter fic I have planned which includes pretty much every country in the world in an AU. Anyways, getting ahead of myself, enjoy the fic and hope the fact that there are two Spain's doesn't get TOO confusing. Let me know if I should add translations at the end or if there's anything I can do to improve my writing. **

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Antonio, why do you think he never believes you when you tell him you love him?" Spain looked over at the woman sprawled across his bed as she looked up at him from where she lay on her back.

"Antonia, why do you ask? It's just the way he is, I don't mind!" Spain smiled broadly and the woman only shook her head and rolled her eyes with a playful and knowing smile.

"Sure you don't hermano, pero… don't you want to know?" Spain smiled at her confusedly. "Ah mi hermano, we are the country of Passion are we not?"

"Si, si, pero-" She shook her head and cut him off before he got much further.

"Hermano, perhaps you are oblivious to the truth? In any case, you cannot want things to remain as they have for another few centuries, yes?" She rolled over and sat up on her knees looking at Spain intently.

"But-… no I suppose not…" She bounded off the bed and hugging him spun them around, her bright smile mirrored on his.

"Muy bueno! I can't wait to-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!" Romano stood in the doorway, face already a pale shade of red, of course he had good reason to blush as the half dressed Spain had a strange woman draped over him wearing nothing but lingerie.

"Lovi! You're awake!" The woman looked at Romano as if appraising him and the country's blush only deepened.

"Oo! Anton! Es como un poco tomate!" It had been the wrong thing to say.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT A TOMATO! FUCK THIS! I'M LEAVING!STUPID BITCH!" And with that Romano stormed off Spain removing himself from the woman's arms and hurrying after the Italian. The woman was left looking rather sorry, and having nothing else to do she quickly dressed and made her way down to the kitchen to make some coffee for when Antonio returned. He did so and sulked into the kitchen to have a fresh mug placed in front of him.

"Lo siento Antonio, yo no se…"

"Antonia, it's not your fault… I will try to apologize again later." Spain gave a brave sort of smile which his sister returned.

It had only been recently that Spain had become aware that he had a sister, in fact it seemed that several of the countries did, they weren't siblings in the way that Lovi and Feliciano were though, it was more like a female version of himself, which he supposed made sense, after all, as nations they were supposed to be their peoples, not all of his people were men, so in a way it balanced that there should be a female nation for his people as well. After he had seen Alfred's twin he became aware of the other countries as well, he wondered at how they had never seen their counterparts before, but then again, perhaps they had been the ones to care of the country while they had all been off on expeditions of conquest.

"Anton? Why was Lovino so angry?" Spain smiled at his sister and tried to reassure her, it was just the way Lovino was, he was sure the man would warm up to her once they got to know each other, it was just that Lovino could be difficult at times. "I was wondering, he knows about me right? He knows I'm Spain too right?" Spain blinked at Antonia and gaped, had he ever told Romano? He couldn't remember, he remembered he had meant to, had wanted to introduce them, but every time he tried… it was that blush, it would be the end of him he just knew it. "Oh Anton, you didn't tell him! What if it gives him the wrong impression! You have to… wait… you don't think he was… envidioso" she whispered the last word, her eyes going wide as if she couldn't believe she had just dared to say such a thing. Spain blinked at her in surprise at the suggestion.

"No, not Romano, that's silly." His sister grinned widely at him.

"Then let us test it! Do not go apologize today, take me to visit Feliciano!" Spain looked saddened by this but reluctantly nodded.

"Feliciano! Oh you are soooo cute!" Spain swooped down on the country and hugged him to her bosom. Spain tried to keep up his smile that day but Antonia could tell that it wasn't a natural smile. Still she tried to make her brother have as much fun as possible. After dinner at Feliciano's though it was pointless ad she had to give in. "Anton! I wanted to see some more of Italy, I have heard so much about the Ionion Sea, and Naples, and the Basilicata, por favor?" Antonio's face lit up with his smile.

"Of Course!" She was quite aware when he left her to find Romano, she waited before following after him, he was her brother after all, if she could help she wanted to. He was standing staring at a solid wood door when she found him, pleading with Romano who she could hear quite clearly from inside.

"Romano, please, I'm sorry! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me! Come back, please?"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"Romano, Please Italy, I'm sorry." Antonia wondered how often this happened, from what little she had seen of Romano, quite often if she had to guess. "Lovino, por favor mi amor."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE! GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID WOMAN!"

"Romano! Please It's not like that! Please mi tomate, open the door, let me explain!" Spain had had enough, Romano had reduced her brother, the once fearsome conquistador, to begging for his forgiveness, without so much as a hint that he was going to give it to the man. Circling the house she tried the windows and found one that had hastily been shut, open about an inch.

Prying the window open she wriggled through the window frame and fell with a thump and a muffled curse. The shouting stopped, she could hear her brother asking Romano what was wrong, if something had happened, was he okay. Standing up she dusted herself off and walked out into the hall.

"YOU!"

"Si, es mi."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"Soy Espana." Romano froze. Only the bosses knew they were nations, and last time he'd checked Spain's boss was not a woman.

"Y-you're…"

"Si, I am Spain."

"DON'T BE STUPID! SPAIN IS A MAN!"

"Si, but also me, I am Spain also."

"Antonia? What are you doing? Romano, please open the door!"

"Don't worry brother! I will be done speaking with your little tomate in un momento!" She grabbed Romano and dragged him forcefully into a room farther back in the house. "Now, callate, I am Spain. You must stop being so mean to Spain, my brother is very fond of you and you are stringing him along, I will not have you teasing my brother like this, he loves you very much, and you refuse to believe him, how many centuries has it been? He has watched you grow into a strong country, and has been by you through all sorts of things, please Romano, you torture him so. You know the type of nation he used to be, can you not see how you have enough power over him to make him beg for your forgiveness? Lovino, you cannot do this to him, if you care for him at all, you have to bend a little." Romano stared at the woman in shock and blushed. "Awww, you are just like un poco tomate! Muy Lindo!" His blush only deepened but for once Romano bit back his remarks, he should have expected it, if the woman really was Spain then she would have just as much a love for the fruit as his Spain did.

"Sh-shut up, I don't want you to call me that." The woman stopped cooing over him and smiled broadly instead, her smile was just like Spain's, like there was nothing but happiness at that moment and the sun itself was bursting forth from their heart.

"Alright Lovino, but you mustn't be so hard on Anton, si? He loves you and while he loves you the way you are, so much anger and words thrown at him can make even a brave conquistador unsure of himself." Lovino didn't meet her gaze and pouted but she knew he had heard what she had wanted him to. "Perhaps you should go open the door Lovino, Antonio has been waiting for awhile to see your face again, he hasn't stopped worrying about having upset you all day. Romano blushed again and got up and stalked to his front door and opened it grudgingly.

"Romano?" Romano scowled.

"Well who else would it be moron."

"You are alright? Antonia did not hurt you?" Romano bristled. "Spanish women can be very frightening Romano, and they do not need an axe of a conquistador to be so." Was Spain's hurried explanation to assure the Italian that his masculinity was not being questioned.

"I'm fine… and I'm not angry at you so you can stop worrying stupid." Spain beamed at him happily.

"Thank the heavens for that, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't forgive me Romano." Antonia smiled at the two of them.

"I must be going Anton, I will see you perhaps in a few weeks, the festivals await after all! Lovino, it was very nice to meet you after hearing so much about you from Antonio. Buenos noches you two!" and with that the woman was out the door, into the night, and gone.

"You aren't angry at me Romano?"

"No you idiot! Didn't I already say that?" Spain smiled hesitantly and Romano bit his lip, stupid woman, this was all her fault, he didn't feel guilty, really. "I'm not, really." Spain smiled a little more happily but when he opened his mouth to talk he caught sight of Romano's expression.

"Lovi? Is something wrong? Did Antonia say something to you?"

"Of Course she said something! It's nothing! Forget it Idiot!" Spain nodded, confused but unwilling to anger Romano after just having learned that he'd been forgiven. "I didn't know you had a twin…"

"Oh! Neither did I, I was going to tell you but whenever I tried I got distracted by your cuteness!" Romano blushed which only served to make Spain's smile even bigger.

"Stupid."

"It's not stupid Lovi! It's true! I love you!" Completely that stupid woman's fault Romano thought as he felt his face heat up.

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

**It is my first fic being posted so if you've got the time I'd love to hear what you thought, but even if you don't thanks for reading it through to the end!**


End file.
